Typically, gripping gloves for securely holding sports implements such as golf clubs are made of leather or leatherlike material and are designed to fit very snugly and conform perfectly to the shape of the wearer's hand. The intent is to create a second skin wherein the grip on the sports implement for example, a golf club, is substantially improved without interfering with the natural action of the user.
Thumbs for such gloves have heretofore been cut from one piece of material in a symmetrical shape known as the Bolton pattern. In the finished product, the seam joining the two sides of the thumb portion is positioned at the tip of the thumb and thumbnail.
As this is a contact point in the employment of a proper grip, particularly in the handling of golf clubs, this tip of the thumb seam position in prior art gloves can interfere with an optimum contact creating an annoyance in the wearer.
The present invention is directed to the repositioning of the seam from the tip and side of tile thumb to the back of the thumbnail to eliminate this undesirable contact interference and thereby improve the performance of the user.